Christmas Night
by gtina32
Summary: It's the day before Christmas and both Austin and Ally are looking forward to having their first Christmas together. (I'm bad at summaries so please give it a try,the story is way better than my summary) sequel to "Austin and Ally go Hollywood"
1. Day before Christmas

It was the night before Christmas and Ally was decorating the tree in the store. She was trying trying to put on a music note ornament that she had made when she was a little girl,but her shoelace was caught on the small ladder she was using. She sighed as she set down the decoration and tried to undo the shoelace from the ladder,but it wouldn't budge.

"Great just great." Ally sighed as she sat down at the top ladder

"Hey Ally." Dallas had just walked into the store

"Hey Dallas."Ally waved to him,while still trying to fix her shoe

"Uh you need some help?"he offered

"No thanks,I got it."Ally smiled as she got the lace and shoved it in her shoe so it wouldn't get caught again. He saw the necklace that was dangling from Ally's neck. It was the music note that Austin had got her

"Cool necklace."he said walking over to her

"Oh thanks,Austin bought it for me."Ally smiled and fixed the necklace so that it wasn't tangled.

"Oh okay,well I'll see you later."He waved to Ally before leaving the store,minutes later Trish walked in

"Guess who got a job at the Christmas all year round store?" she singsonged

"Oh wow." Ally was stunned when she saw Trish was dressed like a giant tree "That's something."

"I know,the tree costume is the worst part,but hey I get free hot chocolate and presents!" Trish walked over to Ally "You're just now doing a tree?"

"Yeah. If we do it earlier sometime people take the decorations." Ally explained as she got down off the mini ladder and grabbing another box of decorations

"Wanna help?"Ally asked

"I would help,but I'd rather not."Trish shrugged and walked away Ally set the box down beside her and got back on the ladder no sooner had she started to put another decoration on did someone call her name

"Hi Ally."

"Hi Dez."she answered slightly annoyed

"Whatcha doin?he asked walking over to her

"Decorating the tree."she said getting another ornament

"Want some help?"he offered

"No thanks Dez." Ally did want help but Dez would probably break everything

"Aww come on,if Austin asked you would let him."Dez whined

"Yes because he wouldn't break anything." Ally pointed out

"Please Ally?" he begged

"Oh all right but be _careful." _Ally warned,no sooner had Ally said this Dez had started working on the tree. At first he was fine hadn't broken anything,but once he heard the door open to sonic boom he had accidentally whacked the ladder Ally was on and it began to wobble Ally tried to get it to stop from moving but she had already started to fall. Just before she had hit the ground Austin had caught her by the waist and Ally sighed in relief

"You okay?" he asked

"Thanks."Ally said

"Good thing you didn't fall." Dez said whistling,Ally just glared at him

"You idiot,you're the one who hit the ladder!"Trish said

"Ohhh." Dez said,Trish glared at him and he started walking away slowly from Trish

"Why are you guys just now putting up a tree? Christmas is tomorrow."Austin said as Ally got back on the ladder to put the star on top

"So nobody steals the decorations."Ally stretched to try and reach the top

Austin chuckled "Here let me help." Ally got down and handed him the star which he put onto with ease

"Thanks Austin." Ally said

"No problem."

Ally walked over to the corner and plugged in the lights to the tree. Ally walked over to Austin who put his arm around her and she hugged him around the waist.


	2. waking up

Dez had walked over to Austin and Ally and put his arms around them both.

"Merry Christmas guys." he sighed smiling

"Dez it's not Christmas yet."Ally said looking at him strangely

"Fine."He stomped away. Ally walked over to him and Trish at the counter.

"What are you doing for Christmas Trish?"she asked sitting on the counter

"I have to stay with my family something about getting closer,I don't know." Trish said lazily flipping through a magazine "What are you and you're dad doing?"

"Dad's going to a music store convention on Christmas,so I'll be here."Ally shrugged

"Maybe we could hangout?"Trish suggested

"No Trish it's fine,you should spend Christmas with your family." Ally told her

"Well at least let Austin come,he's not doing anything."Dez said

"Yeah I'm not doing anything."Austin sat next to Ally on the counter

"What about your parents?"Ally protested

"They'll be fine without me all they're gonna do is work at the mattress store." Austin said fake falling asleep at the thought of being in a mattress store on Christmas

Ally laughed "Okay fine." Ally had given up and she hopped down from the counter "I'm going to get a water,do you guys want one?" everyone shook their heads

"Hey Ally could you bring this back to the cell phone accessory cart,I forgot to give it back when I quit."Trish handed Ally a name tag

"Uh sure..."Ally took the name tag and left the store. Ally got to the cell phone cart after she got a water and was about to leave the name tag on the counter when Dallas came up from behind the counter

"Hi Ally." He greeted her

"Hi Dallas."

"Did you need help with something" he asked

"No I was just bringing back Trish's name tag from when she worked here." Ally answered

"Oh,so are you doing anything tomorrow?" Dallas asked

"Uh yeah I'm going to be with Austin."Ally answered,she thought she liked Dallas but she realized that all the reasons why she liked him were the reasons why she liked Austin

"Oh well if I don't see you tomorrow,Merry Christmas Ally."Ally smiled warmly at him

"Thanks Dallas,Merry Christmas." Ally returned giving him a quick hug and walking back to sonic boom. When she got to the entrance she saw that Dez and Trish were at the door but both their heads were turned

"Shhh I think she's- H-hello Ally."Dez laughed nervously when he turned and saw Ally looking at him

"Where you watching me?"

"_No _we were listening to your conversation with Dallas."Dez corrected,Ally shook her head and walked back into the store,Trish looks at him furiously before following Ally

"So Ally,how are you feeling?"Trish asked leaning on the counter

"Fine...why?"

"Uh huh." Trish reaches over the counter and feels her forehead

"Trish-"

"You're such a liar." Trish cut her off

"Look I'm fine."Ally reassured Trish

"Do I need to go and get Austin?"Trish threatened

"I heard my name?" Austin had walked in right when Trish had mentioned his name

Trish smiled deviously "Trish I'm-"

"Ally always gets sick every year during the week of Christmas like _very _sick but only for one day or just a few hours,its now December 24th and she hasn't been sick all week but she is now."Trish told Austin, ignoring Ally constantly trying to shut her up

Ally glared at Trish "_I'm fine."_

"No you're not." Trish objected "You need sleep."

"I can't I have to work-"

"We'll watch the store for you."Austin offered

"Oh alright fine." Ally gave up and started towards the stairs then stopped "Wake me up in 1 hour I have to finish the store for Christmas."

"Don't worry Ally we'll wake you up."Trish assured Ally

Austin saw Ally shut the door to the practice room "We're not waking her up in an hour are we?"

"Nope."Trish answered simply

* * *

Austin Trish and Dez had closed sonic boom and decided to decorate the store for Ally. Well they tried to but they thought that it would be more fun if Ally were there to help so they just started having jam sessions letting Ally sleep for a while.  
Ally had been sleeping for quite sometime so Trish sent Austin up to check on her. He walked into the room and saw Ally had made herself a small bed on the floor out of blankets and pillows. Austin smiled and let out a tiny laugh. He lay down next to her and looked at her.  
"Ally." he whispered, moving some of the hair from her face. Her nose twitched as the hair trailed across it. This made him laugh"Ally," he whispered again, so close to her that his hair threatened to touch hers. Her eyes slid open and they stared at each other; neither wanting to move. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his bangs, pulling it from his face. She lingered a moment and tangled her fingers deeper into his already messy hair, her eyes finally seemed to be distracted from his face. She pulled her hand back and spent her attention on him. It was slow but not deep. She placed a sweet kiss on his lower lip; gentle as if it didn't actually exist. He smiled when she pulled back.  
"Austin!" Trish yelled up the stairs "What's taking you so long?" Ally turned over on her side turning her back to him and covered her ears with a pillow.

"We'll be right there!"He yelled in reply,then turned his attention back to Ally "Ally." her eyes fluttered but she still kept them shut "It's time to wake up." Ally groaned and turned back towards him again

"Why?" she yawned. Ally had drifted off to sleep again so Austin walked over to the closet door and opened it,he found exactly what he needed. He grabbed the cat toy with feathers in it and dangled it over Ally's face occasionally touching her nose. After minutes of Austin doing this Ally opened her eyes and rubbed her face "Okay okay I'm up." she sat up as Austin got down on his knees next to her,she looked at him grumpily

"Someone doesn't like waking up." he teased,Ally picked up the pillow that was next to her and whacked him with it,then she fell back on the pillow and tried to sleep,Austin grabbed both of her hands and made her stand up. "One way or another you're going downstairs."

Ally looked at him questioningly,then Austin took one of her hands and wrapped his arm around her waist,by the time she realized what he was doing it was too late "Austin!" she squealed,he had slung her over his shoulder "Put me down!" she laughed more than she yelled

"I will...when we get downstairs."Austin said as he walked towards the open door. Trish was watching them as they came down the stairs

"What happened?" She asked as Austin set Ally down on the counter

"Someone doesn't like to wake up."Austin answered

"Hey you're the one who told me to go to sleep." Ally said defensively

"Oh hey check this out!"Dez said holding up a magazine,Austin and Ally were on the cover

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Austin shouted grabbing the magazine

"Yeah uh not so awesome,you see not a lot of people knew about you and Ally because you told us not to tell anyone really." Trish was fumbling with her hands

"What it's only a picture of us from the Miami music awards a a week or 2 ago."Ally shrugged. Trish sighed and took the magazine from Austin,she was looking for the follow up of the cover and once she found the page she put it on the counter for them to read.  
Austin and Ally looked down to see the page covered with pictures of them from the award show,holding hands hugging and just talking laughing and smiling together. _"__Could they be the next celebrity couple? Sixteen year-old Austin Moon is taking the music world by storm with his partner, Ally Dawson, through their fun, catchy songs. The two teens claim to be best friends, but we sense something else might be going on. The duo has been reported to always be seen holding hands hugging,and flirting,is there more to this friendship that meets the eye? Do you think that this 'just friends' idea is just a front or is best friends all they are?"_ Austin read aloud _  
_

"Yeah and they also want to do an interview with you." Trish added

"We're gonna have to do it sooner rather than later."Ally said reluctantly

"When do they want to do the interview?"Austin asked

"Umm tonight..."Trish answered

"Tonight!"Austin and Ally both said in shock

"Look we don't-"

"No Trish,just tell them we'll do it."Austin interjected

"Are you sure?" Austin and Ally looked at each other then nodded

**what do you think? please review to tell me and send in any kind of requests if you have any! :)**


	3. Linda McCarthy

Trish had gotten her phone out,ready to call to confirm the interview when Ally stopped her. "Wait!"

"What?"Trish jumped when Ally had screamed

"Are we sure we _really _want to do this?" Ally looked at Trish and Austin desperately,Austin walked over to Ally and took her to the side

"What other choice do we have? If we don't do something about it now who knows what they would say." Austin took Ally's hand in his

"I know,but they could twist things we say."she whispered

"The only thing they would twist is if we told them what they didn't want to hear,and I think that what we're telling them is what they want to hear." Austin assured Ally. They both just stood there and stared at each other

"Hello,still in the room..."Trish said awkwardly as she waved her hands at them

"Call them."Ally said confidently

"And you're sure?"Trish asked

Dez rolled his eyes and took Trish's phone "Hello this is Dez,Austin Moon's best friend and Ally Dawson's best friend,we would like to confirm the interview. Please come to sonic boom as soon as you can." Dez said into the receiver before hanging up and giving it back to a stunned Trish

"Well I guess that answers that question."Austin said pointing at Trish's phone

* * *

It hadn't even been 30 minutes when there was a knock on the door of Sonic boom,behind the door stood a lady who probably worked for cheetah beat and 3 crew guys with cameras'. Trish walked over to the door and opened it for them and they came rushing in.

"Hi,Linda McCarthy from Cheetah Beat live."she smiled as she shook hands with Austin and Ally "It is an pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah,you too."Ally said uncertainly

"So shall we get started?" she asked pointing towards the sitting area in the store,Austin and Ally nodded and walked over and sat in two separate chairs that were beside the interviewer's seat. "Oh why don't you two sit together." They stared at each other quizzically before moving to the bench "That's better now."

"Yeah yeah we know they're cute together now can we get on with this,it's the night before Christmas and we have a lot of things to finish." Trish interjected

The cameramen had set everything up then nodded to Linda and she stared into the camera "Today we are here with famous singer Austin Moon and his songwriter Ally Dawson. For the next half hour we will be asking these two partners questions,and if you're lucky we might choose one of your questions that were sent to us via tweeter. So Ally you are the girl that writes all of the songs for Austin?"

"Uh yes."Ally answered nervously

"What is your process to writing a new song for Austin?" She asked nodding

"Well there isn't really a process,just sometimes if a lyric comes to mind I'll write it down then Austin and I work it into a song." Ally answered

"So Austin helps write the songs as well?"she asked

"Well if by help you mean sit there and agree or not then yes he helps me write most of the songs."Ally joked

Linda laughed and Austin did too "Talented,smart,funny _and_ beautiful,Ally you must be the _it girl _at your school."

"Oh no! I'm the exact opposite of the _it girl. _I'm actually a dork."Ally smiled

"Well,you could have fooled me." Ally smiled "Now,how bout some questions from the fans?" Both Austin and Ally nodded. Linda had gotten out her tablet and started to read off some questions "The first one is from _auslly4life _'Austin what is your favorite song that Ally has written for you and why?'"

"Probably Don't Look Down-"

"Oh here we go."Ally said and Austin laughed

"She hates that it's my favorite song." Austin explained

"Now why is that?" Linda smiled

"Because of the reason _why _it's his favorite,it has _nothing _to do with...the song!" Ally exclaimed

Linda laughed "Why is it your favorite then?"

"Because it was the first time,Ally had actually performed with me-"

"Oh yeah,Ally you have stage fright,right?" Linda asked

"Uh that's an understatement of like the century."Ally confessed

"How did you perform with Austin?"

"It was at a Halloween party that Jimmy Starr was having and it was a costume party so Ally was...Golastic Nova?" Ally nodded "And she only performed because she had a mask on and nobody knew it was her."

"Isn't that sweet. Now this next question is from _allydfan7_ and this is for Ally 'Aside from Austin who is you're best friend' "

"Her name's Trish and conveniently she is actually over there to the side with Austin's best friend Dez."Ally pointed to the counter and the camera got a shot of Trish and Dez waving

"This question is from _elena55 _'what has been your best experience together as partners?'"

"My favorite has been when Ally sort of got over her stage fright and I got to sing a duet with her." Austin answered after thinking for a few minutes

"Uh yeah lets go with that one."Ally agreed

"What? No that one is my answer."Austin corrected her

"Okay fine. Let me think of one." Ally told them

"You say it like it's hard to think of a fun time since you've been my friend."Austin joked

"No! It's hard to pick one." Ally pointed out "Okay I have one. It was a few months ago and I had to do a fundraiser because there was an...incident-"

"Yeah that's totally what it was."Austin agreed

Ally stared at him "At the store and I had to earn $10,000,Austin was supposed to perform since it was a talent show kind of fundraiser,well Austin over here got himself grounded." she glanced at him

"Yeah no need to get all descriptive."he whispered to her

Ally rolled her eyes playfully "His parents told him he couldn't leave the house all weekend,and when his parents left to go out to dinner he sneaked out to come perform,because if I didn't get enough money then I would have been in serious trouble-"

"Did it work?" Linda asked curiously

"Not exactly." Austin admitted

"But he showed up and that meant a lot to me."Ally added

"This is why you two make a great team,You[Austin] would do anything for her and Ally you will do anything for him." Austin and Ally both nodded and smiled "Now for the final question,I'm sure we got lots of twits asking this exact same thing. Are you two dating or are you really just best friends?" Austin and Ally both sighed "I know you must get this a lot."

"Okay but beware that the answer might not be what you think." Ally warned

"Okay,1,2,3" they both nodded indicating to say it at the same time "Yes." they said at the same time

"You heard it hear first. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are officially dating,goodnight!" Linda finished kind of breathless and giddy

**please review and tell me what you think :) also if you want send in any requests for what you would like to happen :)**


	4. Snow

Everyone knows now,there is no turning back. The whole world knows that Austin and Ally are dating. They didn't hear it from a rumor in a magazine that was created so that the readers could believe that what they desperately wanted to be true was. No they had heard it from Austin and Ally themselves just minutes ago on _Cheetah Beat Live: With Linda McCarthy_just moments after they had finished the interview Ally's and Austin's phones were buzzing like mad. Tons of thousands of twits about her and Austin,it was crazy.  
Trish had ushered Linda and her crew out of the door as soon as the interview was finished. She had tried to get more questions out of them on the way out but Trish for some reason wasn't the least bit interested in having her stay seemed to have a grudge with this interviewer.

"Are you okay?"Ally asked hesitantly

"Yeah,why?"Trish answered after she shut the door to sonic boom

"Well you sort of kicked her out the second she finished."Ally pointed out

"Ally she works for cheetah beat,if you accidentally mentioned anything about the last time someone from cheetah beat was here-"

"Oh that makes sense."Ally nodded and yawned

"Are you still tired?" Trish asked

"Yeah a bit." Ally walked around the counter and rested her elbow on the counter so she could hold up her head

"Well it's almost time to close up anyways. You close up early tonight right?" Trish wondered

"Yup,closing at 6 today." Ally confirmed "Well I'll be back,I have to go clean up the small bed I made upstairs when I was sleeping."

"I'll help."Austin chimed in as Ally turned to go upstairs,he followed her up the stairs and they entered the practice room. She walked towards the small bed of blankets and got down on her knees she yawned

"Do I have to stay up?"Ally asked sleepily and she slowly fell down on the pillow.

Austin had put something in the closet and when he turned around he saw that Ally was asleep and he laughed slightly to himself as he sat down by her. He yawned when he sat down realizing how tired he was. "Just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt."he mumbled sleepily,no sooner had his head hit the pillow had he fell asleep. Even in sleep Ally knew that Austin was by her because she had inched closer to him,Austin who was still half awake had 'wrapped his arm around Ally who had her hand over his forearm and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Trish checked the time it was 5:30pm they had been upstairs since 5

"Maybe they are playing hide and seek." Dez suggested happily

Trish shook her head as if erasing from her mind what Dez had just said. "I'm going to check on them." Dez and Trish both started to walk up the stairs "What are you doing?"

"Going to check and see if I can play hide and seek with them." Dez said trying to walk in front of Trish but she pulled the back of his shirt

"No you're going to stay here while I go and check on them."Trish walked up the stairs leaving Dez,she got to the top and peeked her head into the room to find Ally and Austin asleep she sighed happily and walked in quietly,she was going to leave them a note once she finished it she walked back out of the room and down stairs.

"Where are they?" Dez asked watching Trish walk down the stairs

"They're sleeping." she answered "So we are going to lock up for Ally." Trish walked to the counter and grabbed the keys so she could lock up. Once she and Dez were on the other side of the door she locked it and they both headed home.

* * *

Ally turned over in her sleep laying her head on Austin's chest,she opened her eyes slightly. She smiled as she looked at Austin who was sleeping. She looked up at the window and saw that it was snowing and she sat up with a jolt waking up Austin. It was _snowing _in _Miami. _Austin saw what she was looking at and he was confused as well. They both stood up and walked to the window. Ally smiled it was the first time she had seen snow in her life. Austin looked down at her and smiled

"Merry Christmas Ally." he said wrapping an arm around Ally

she smiled up at him "Merry Christmas."


End file.
